1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Point of Sale financing methods and, more specifically, to a Future Check Financing Method.
2. Description of Related Art
Payment systems are undergoing rapid change. Historically, there were two major ways of paying for goods or services—either by cash or check (“payment by cash”), or by loan (“payment by credit”). Technology and the ready availability of credit to individuals has spawned a nearly limitless variety of payment methods that are now available. The current invention relates to one particular payment method based upon “future check” payment. Before discussing the conventional future check payment method, we will first begin by discussing the other more traditional payment methods conventionally available.